Neverending lust
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about sexaul encounters and how Minerva looks at it and experience it.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money from it; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_Warning: Sex read at own risk. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never-ending lust<strong>_

"I mean it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but the sad thing was that it was over so quick," Minerva heard one of the girls in the common room say to another. Their names were Lynda and Harmony.

Minerva halfway looked up from her book as Harmony said, "Yeah I know right, don't get why they have to be that fast. It's completely hopeless."

"Tell me about it, what about you Minerva, was Wolfric fast as well?" asked Lynda, looking over at Minerva.

Minerva blushed, not daring to say that she and Wolfric never had sex before they broke; in fact one of their main arguments had been about just that thing. It wasn't that she didn't want him, she just didn't feel ready, and trying to do it in a vacant class room hadn't really been that appealing to her. She sighed before answering, "He was always in a hurry, something I didn't care that much for."

"That's why you ended it right?" said Lynda, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Yes, it was, I need someone that can keep it going longer than a minute," said Minerva, rolling her eyes.

"Amen to that," the two other's said, laughing, Minerva just shook her head, returning to her book.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was halfway listening as two young girls in her class were discussing anything but the topic ahead. Normally she would interrupt, but not this time.<p>

"I just don't get why I have to go down on him that's all, I mean he refused to do the same," said one.

"Oh come on Jill, it's not that bad, really I've done it more than once," said the other.

"I know I know, but it's his…I don't really want that in my mouth," said the first, wrinkling her nose.

"Ehm," said Minerva, motioning to the two to make them return to the task at hand, as she was thinking about she by the age of thirty-six had never even slept with a man, let alone gone down on any. She wrinkled her nose by the thought, agreeing with Jill, not her thing.

They went quiet for a sec before Jill turned to her friend saying, "She's so uptight."

"Yeah I know right, bet she hasn't even done it yet," said the other.

"She needs to get laid, and then maybe she'd be livable," said Jill, turning a page in her book.

Up at her desk McGonagall sighed, was she really that hard on them. She thought about sex again, what it had to be like. She always wanted a companion, which much she knew for sure. Someone that understood her in every way and that made her heart flutter. Someone that would sweep her off her feet and also take the time to make love to her the way she dreamed of. She could feel her body tingling by the mere thought of that, not knowing how much longer she could take the loneliness.

A silent tear ran down her cheek as she wondered why no one wanted her or if it was the other way around.

Quickly she turned into a cat and ran through the corridors of the castle to her office, more frustrated than ever hearing almost every conversation around the castle evolved around sex. She wanted it so desperately, but she didn't want it to be with someone random. Quickly she concluded it would never happen. She sighed jumping up on her desk, settling there, wondering why she was the only one that were all alone.

* * *

><p>Minerva was watching how Lily Potter seemed to be torn between her boyfriend James and her friend Severus Snape. Minerva couldn't say she cared much from James considering how he was most of the time behaving, but she figured she was not the one to judge.<p>

What fascinated her about the three was that in many ways it seemed like Lily seemed to be wanting them both, making Minerva wondering what a tiresome between them would be like. She quickly shook it off, thinking that it was very wrong of her to be thinking like that.

"Minerva," she heard Albus Dumbledore's voice behind her and startled.

"Yes," she whispered, turning to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes as she looked a bit frustrated.

"I'm fine Albus, please don't worry," she said, faking a smile.

He nodded, looking at the younger woman, she was highly desirable, in fact she would be any man's dream. Anyone except him that was.

"Albus…?" she questioned, seeing as he looked at her.

"I just wanted to tell you there is a staff meeting later," he said, before walking away.

Minerva sighed thinking that not even Albus wanted her, no one did. Slowly she hurried towards the school in tears, not noticing that young Snape was looking after her in a very particular way.

* * *

><p>"Professor…" Minerva heard a male voice say. She looked up, only to see Remus Lupin looking at her. She hadn't seen much of him lately even if they both were working for the Order.<p>

"Remus," she said, darling to smile at the young man, she had always liked him for some reason.

"Mind if I join you?" he said, gesturing towards the chair next to her at the table she was sitting at.

"No, not at all. Actually I could use some company right now," she said with a sigh.

Remus pulled out the chair and sat down next to the older woman. Looking over at her he could see tiredness and frustration in her teal green eyes. He wondered if he should offer her a new cup of butterbeer as they were after all at one of the local wizard pubs. Only he didn't quite know if that was right to ask, so he instead he said, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," the fifty-four year old woman said, looking at the nineteen year old man.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he requested, looking at her with his calm brown eyes.

Minerva sighed, looking away, wondering if it would do her any good to tell him that all she wished was to be made love to. She was starting to feel old, undesirable and lonely. She faced him again, a tear running down her cheek as she whispered, "We're in the middle of a war, and it all seems so unimportant if I survive it or not."

"How come?" he wanted to know.

"Because even if I survive I'll be alone and unloved as before, so what then is the point if you got nothing to fight for," she whispered, looking away. She was feeling more lost and alone for each day. The truth was that she had not always been alone as she in her younger days had been very much in love with a boy named Dougal, but not wanting to follow in her parent's footsteps she ended it before it could even begin. Her heart was still with him, making her unable to have fallen in love after that.

"Oh Minerva," he whispered, gently letting his hand reach out to stroke her tears away, before adding, "You have plenty to fight for, the school, the students, friends, and family. And you're never alone or unloved. There are plenty of those who do love you greatly, I am one of them."

Minerva blushed; unable to speak she just looked at the younger man with tender eyes. He looked back before his lips doubted upon her, resting there for a very long time. When he retracted she looked at him in surprise, knowing she didn't want it to stop with a kiss.

He nodded towards the door, placing his hand on top of hers. She nodded in an agreeing, feeling nervous about what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as bad as Minerva would have thought the penetration that was, all things considered. The whole lovemaking was much as she would have hoped it would be, she initiated almost every move and he followed her lead. He reacted a bit to the fact that the older witch seemed so cautious for every move, like she had never before done it. This was something he found very odd considering how old he must have been and the fact that she must have had others before him.<p>

He looked at her on top of him, still panting heavily, reaching out to stroke her now blushing cheek. She smiled at him, looking at him with great affection before closing her eyes. He could hear her letting out a sigh of great satisfaction. He remained awake for many more hours, letting his hand stroke along her backside, very lovingly.

* * *

><p>Minerva moaned out, throwing her head back in delight, making her raven black hair fall down white backside, like coal on the white winter snow outside their bedroom window. His stroking hands was resting on her moving hips, that were going faster and faster, moaning out to him. Slowly she started to shake on top of him, feeling him tensing beneath her as she did so. She as so many times before collapsed in his arms, smiling at him.<p>

When she finally had managed to calm down, she looked at her husband and whispered, "Elphinstone, I love you."

"I love you too, Minerva," he whispered, stroking away some of her dark strands from her face.

"Will you still love me when I'm one hundred and my hair has gone completely grey?" she asked, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"You could get two hundred, and all wrinkly and I couldn't care less, I will love you until the end of time, my beloved," he answered truthfully.

Minerva smiled at him, even more brightly than before, feeling so very content and loved. In fact she felt more loved than she ever thought she could be. It may have taken her a long time to get over Dougal and try to move on, but Elphinstone had slowly managed to get her to fall in love again and enjoy it. Not to mention enjoying sex in every way. She realized just then how lucky she was and she really did hope it would last until they were old and grey. She could feel his fingers play with her hair, making her let out another sound of satisfaction. Oh how she loved him, he was just so great in every way and the best part was that he was hers.

* * *

><p>Silent tears were running down Minerva's cheeks as she walked away from the cemetery. She had just put her husband into the ground. Three short years were all they had gotten together and now he was gone forever. Then he was taken from her by something as silly as a tentacula. They had been out, having the most wonderful day; in fact he had made love to her gently on the forest grounds before it happened. He had died in her arms, and her tears had fallen down upon him, even long after he was gone.<p>

As she slowly walked back into their cottage, the one he had bought for them, the one they had made their home together the short time they had, she knew she couldn't stay there. Not without him, it would simply be too hard. She just couldn't bear to wake up every morning, knowing he was not gonna be there. To go home to an empty house. Again it felt like her heart had been ripped out and broken into a million pieces and again she was alone. Again she had lost a man she so deeply loved.

She looked at their wedding picture standing on top of the fireplace; slowly she took it out of the frame and put it inside a book he had once given her. Very slowly and carefully she packed up her things, her life, only to return to what had before been her home, Hogwarts.

She knew that even if she should happen to be alone and broken hearted, there at least would be life around her at any time there, and right now that was what she needed. She couldn't take the silence.

* * *

><p>Spite the situation a tiny smile happen to grace her lips when she early the next morning walked through the corridors towards her class room. She was about to enter when she heard someone say, "Professor."<p>

She turned to look upon a young student at her fifth year. Her name was Jenny McGarth. Minerva looked at her insecure eyes saying, "Yes Miss McGarth."

"I just….wanted to say… that I'm sorry for your loss," said the young student, looking down into the ground with shy eyes.

"Thank you, that really means a lot," said the old professor with a heavy sigh.

"Don't give up, it will get better," she said in an encouraging tone, walking inside the class room.

"She is right you know," she heard Albus's voice behind her and turned to face him.

"I don't know Albus, I never did manage to get over Dougal, now this…" she stopped, holding her tears back.

"Oh Minerva, you didn't deserve this, never think that. You are a wonderful woman, never think otherwise," said Albus in a very loving tone.

"So what happened now?" she asked him.

"You go in, you teach, and in the end try to move on," he said, before continuing down the hall.

She sighed walking inside the class room, hearing the many discussions going around. She cleared her throat to make them go silent before she said, "Today you are going to learn how to turn a toad into a flower vase."

She slowly demonstrated, before she took the round, making sure everyone was doing the same, trying not to think about her great loss. At least she was not alone now, that helped, maybe not much, but a little.

* * *

><p>The year was 1998, the year that Hogwarts was under attaches and the great battle was won on just those grounds. The year that so many lives got lost. Many of them were dear friends of Minerva and students of the school. Now her school. She had now become the headmistress and it was her responsibility to make sure it got reinstated to what it once was.<p>

She was at the moment looking at the Quidditch pitch, which was now done building, a bit better than it was before, but still much the same. Minerva smiled pleased, if it was one thing she loved it was Quidditch, so the least she could do for herself and the students was to have it up and running as fast as she could.

She for a second thought back to when she was playing in her youth, it seemed like ages ago. So much had changed since then. She had lost two of her greatest love's, one of them her husband. She had lost her mentor, a lot of her friends. Not only that, but she had grown up and learned a great deal in the process, about love, friendship, companionship, sex, and not to mention herself.

She knew she was a lot stronger than she first thought having survived two wars and everything in between. She learned to move on, trying to put the bad things behind herself.

She took a last look at the pitch, before turning to walk back to Hogwarts when she heard someone say, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Minerva looked at the young girl in front of her, saying, "I'm fine dearest, just looking at the pitch, thinking…"

"About old losses?" Hermione wondered, letting her hand slip into Minerva's as they walked towards the castle.

"Among other things, when did you get here?" the older witch asked.

"About an hour ago, was talking to some old friends, then came to find you," Hermione answered.

Minerva nodded, smiling at her girlfriend. After Ronald had died shortly after the war, Hermione had come to her for advice and comfort. One thing had led to another and now they were functioning as a couple in every way. Something Minerva was very thankful for. The fact was that she hated being alone and not have anyone there, now on the other hand she did. She let a soft giggle of joy escape her lips, making Hermione shake her head as she leaned over and whispered, "I think we should go upstairs to…rest.

Now it was Minerva shaking her head, knowing that Hermione had other activities on her agenda, not that Minerva minded. It was truly great to feel desired and not to mention wanted after all these years. She sighed as she rounded to corner to get to her private quarters, knowing they would not leave for a very long time. For once she figured her students would have to wait for just a little bit, as she would be otherwise engaged.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
